


Tour Buses, Blankets, and Time Lords

by Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: #IFDrabble, 100 words, Band Bonding, Doctor Who References, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, International Fanworks Day, M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/pseuds/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words: Doctor Who Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Buses, Blankets, and Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> IF Drabble Challenge/ Prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?

It was tradition of sorts, as all things were after years of touring.

Patrick and Andy had started it, and Joe and Pete simply joined them with some snickering and mockery which soon turned childlike fascination.

But it was nights like this, fresh from a show and back on the road, that they piled into Joe and Andy’s bus, Patrick wrapped in his TARDIS blanket that Pete had found years ago. There were no words, just an unsaid agreement.

Settled with fresh popcorn, Pete pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s temple as Joe picked a Doctor and Andy pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to International Fanworks Day, and the challenge they posted. Thank you for ready =)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are lovely <3


End file.
